The Road to the Emerald City
by TheWarrior12
Summary: We all know Elphaba and Glinda traveled together to see the Wizard of Oz, but what we don’t know is the details of the journey and what they learned along the way to the Emerald City. Gelphie.
1. Chapter 1

**General Wicked Disclaimer**: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.

**Gelphie Disclamier**: This story contains Gelphie (a.k.a. Elphaba and Glinda romance) If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**Rating is M :** There is harsh language, violence, and intense Gelphie fluff.

**Author's Note:** This story centers around the play version of Wicked instead of the book. (Even though a quote from the book is used just before the story. The quote is to set up what the story centers around.) Ever wondered what happened to Elphaba and Glinda on the way to Emerald City? Well this story focuses on what happened along the way to see the Wizard of Oz.

I hope you enjoy my story. Feedback is always welcome!

"_She could recall far more clearly how she and Elphie had shared a bed on the road to the Emerald City. How brave that had made her feel, and how vulnerable too." _

Page 344 of The Book Wicked By: Gregory Maguire.

**The Road to the Emerald City**

"Come with me." Elphaba said, her voice hopeful, as she held Glinda in a secure embrace.

"Where?" Glinda asked her voice soft.

"To the Emerald City." Elphaba replied as she broke the hug but held one of Glinda's hands in her own.

"Really?" Glinda asked her face filled with joy. Elphaba nodded her head as her eyes started to scan the surroundings. "Oh, Elphie, this is going to be so exciting! By Oz, I wonder how I look. How's my hair? Elphie? Elphie, what are you looking for?"

"We need to get to the ticket booth and fast." Elphaba replied. "We need to get you a ticket."

"But, Elphie, the train is going to leave any minute now." Glinda pointed out with a sigh. "Here take your ticket back. I guess I'll see the Emerald City another day."

"Nonsense." Elphaba answered as she held out her train ticket. "Here take mine and get on board. I'll be on in no time at all."

"But Elphie..." Glinda started but she never got to finish however for the green skinned woman only thrusted the ticket into her hand and ran off to the ticket booth. "Elphie, wait!"

"Pardon me, Miss, but are you going to be on this train to the Emerald City?" An usher asked.

"Yes I am, but..." Glinda began.

"You must hurry then Miss. You don't want your train to leave without you." The young usher said as he helped Glinda inside.

"But my friend, Elphaba, needs to make this train. You can't miss her. She's well...green skinned." Glinda said her voice desperate. "She was called upon by the Wizard himself."

"The Wizard you say?" The usher replied in a curious fashion. Just then another usher, obvious a higher ranking, called to him. "Sorry, Miss, but I must go now." With that the young usher left following his boss's voice.

Glinda could only take a seat and stare out the window for an signs of Elphaba. She wouldn't be hard to pick out, but she was no where to be seen. "Elphie, where are you?" Glinda whispered as the train whistle gave a blow. "Oh, Elphaba, if you miss this train I will kill you."

"Good thing I didn't miss it then." A familiar voice came out from behind.

Glinda gave a small gasp as she looked over her shoulder to see Elphaba standing with a cunning grin upon her face.

"Elphie! You made it! By Oz, I was worried you would have missed the train." Glinda said. "Then I would have been all alone in the Emerald City. Not to mention cold, afraid, unprotected, and without a brush."

"Well for your golden curls sake, as well as your own, good thing I didn't miss this train." Elphaba answered with a chuckle as she ran her green fingers through Glinda's hair. Suddenly the train started to move and Elphaba took a seat next to Glinda.

"Oh Elphaba, I'm so excited! This is going to be so much fun." Glinda exclaimed just as the door to their train booth opened. A middle aged man walked through and was going to take a seat across from them, but when he caught sight of the green woman he quickly left. His face showing he was very much startled.

"Well at least no one will bother us." Elphaba answered as she felt Glinda link her arm with her own as she snuggled against her. "Are you tired my sweet?"

"Just a little." Glinda admitted as her face blushed greatly._ "Did Elphie just call me, my sweet?"_

"Rest up then." Elphaba replied. "It's a long journey to the Emerald City." Glinda just nodded her head as she gripped Elphie tighter before drifting off to sleep. With Elphaba with her, Glinda knew she didn't have to worry. Her anxiety completely disappeared when she was with the green woman, but that didn't mean her heart beat slowed its rhyme any.

...X...

A few hours passed before Glinda awoke from her nap. She opened her eyes to see Elphaba peering out the window in a stern and serious manner. However when she felt the curly blond stir her face became bright and gentle. "Enjoy your rest?"

"Very much so." Glinda answered as she lifted her head off of the green skinned woman's shoulder. "I do admit I am a bit hungry."

"The dinning car is just next door if you want to grab something." Elphaba replied.

"That sounds good to me." Glinda said as she rose to her feet. "I'll be back in a minute or so."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Elphaba asked.

"No need, Elphie, I won't be long." Glinda answered as she blew a kiss to Elphaba before leaving the booth.

Elphaba blushed deeply as of a result of Glinda blowing the kiss to her. "What is this feeling?" She whispered out loud. "My pulse is rushing. My head is reeling. My face is flushing. Oh, what is this feeling? It must be love."

Glinda made her way through the crowd until she got to the dinning car. After scanning the food selection Glinda took a small plate full, and was making her way back to Elphie when two teenage boys around her age stopped her.

"Well, well, it's good to see youth such as ourselves on this train." The first boy, who had red hair, said as he hindered Glinda's way. "Wouldn't you say, Sid?"

"Indeed, Fred." The second boy replied. "Where are you off to beautiful?"

Glinda cringed as the boy called her beautiful. "I'm off to join my friend who's in the other car." Glinda answered as she tried to push pass the two boys but failed.

"What's your hurry?" Fred asked. "You know Sid and I can be your new _friends_."

"No thanks." Glinda replied. "Now, please move, I must get back to my friend. She's waiting for me."

Fred only responded by grabbing one of Glinda's arms in a harsh manner as he pulled her close. "Your friend is just going to have to wait."

Just then however a green arm shot out and grabbed, the other boy, Sid by the neck. "Let her go or I'll ring his neck!" Elphaba yelled as rage soaked her brown eyes. Fred looked terrified as he watched the unknown green skinned woman begin to choke his friend.

"Who the hell are you?" Fred stuttered.

"This young blond's friend. Now let her go!" Elphaba growled, as she increased the pressure on Sid's neck. In turn the lights in the dinning car began to flicker intensely as her sorcery skills made themselves known. Once seeing his friend's face go white from lack of oxygen. Fred in turned released Glinda.

"Okay I let her go. Now please stop choking him." Fred begged. Elphaba's top lip curled back before throwing Sid away.

After coughing profusely Sid ran back over to Fred as Glinda quickly found comfort in Elphaba's arms. The green woman in turn gave a hard look to the boys. "If I ever catch you bothering her again, I swear, I'll gut you both!" Once getting that final statement from Elphaba the two boys ran off pushing their way through the crowd in order to get as much distance away from the green woman as possible. "Are you all right, my sweet?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks to you, Elphie." Glinda replied as she met Elphaba's brown eyes before giving her green hero a kiss on the cheek. She could care less that the entire crowd in the dinning car was watching them.

Elphaba responded by smiling widely as she caressed Glinda's left cheek before saying, "Let's get back to our booth."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once back to their booth Glinda shared her food findings with Elphaba. "Will this train take us all the way to the Emerald City?" Glinda asked.

"Not in one day it won't." Elphaba answered as she finished her piece of bread. "Around sunset the train will drop us off at a station, so it can refuel and we'll stay at an inn for the night. Then in the morning we'll meet back at the train pit stop, get back on the train, and by the afternoon we should arrive at the Emerald City."

Several long moments of silence passed before Glinda broke it. "Elphie, how are you so brave?"

"Brave, my sweet?" Elphaba questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Well...when those boys were bothering me you had no problem telling them off. I could see the courage in your eyes as you demanded my release." Glinda answered.

"I do admit, Glin, that I do get scared, but I'm use to hiding it or not giving into it." Elphaba replied. "I mean I have to deal with a lot of people making fun of me and picking on me. In a way I have learned to fight back as well as protect the people I love."

Suddenly the door to their train booth was opened, and a tall man with a maroon suit on walked in. "Good evening ladies. My name is Mr. Troley, and I own this train. I just wanted to come here and apologize for what had happened to you today in the dining car." The man said meeting Glinda's eyes. "I want you to know those two hooligans have been caught, and they will be punished. I am sorry about all this, but witnesses did say your green friend here had no problem taking matters into her own hands."

"What punishment will they be getting?" Elphaba asked.

"I believe they will both have to pay a hefty fine." Mr. Troley answered.

"A fine?" Elphaba exclaimed in anger. "They should get twenty lashes at least!"

"The authorities decide the punishment not me, but the matter has been taken care of and I just wanted to inform you two about it. Now, if you excuse me, I must go and deal with another matter." With that said Mr. Troley gave a quick bow and left.

"A fine." Elphaba growled. "A fine won't teach those two bastards anything."

"It's okay, Elphie, at least they're getting punished." Glinda said as she placed a hand on top of a green one.

Elphaba's rage quickly vanished once Glinda's hand touched her own. "I just want you to be safe that's all." Elphaba answered as she cupped one of Glinda's cheeks and stroked it tenderly. As her fingers made contact with her cheek Glinda could feel her face flush immensely as a shiver also took hold of her body. "Are you all right, my sweet? Your shivering."

"_She called me my sweet again."_ Glinda thought to herself, as her heart began to glow. "Oh, I'm fine, Elphie." Glinda answered trying to keep her voice from trembling. Then there was suddenly silence as brown eyes stared deeply into blue.

"_Sweet Oz, how I want to kiss her."_ Elphaba thought to herself.

"_Sweet Oz, I hope Elphaba kisses me. She certainly looks like she wants to."_ Glinda whispered to herself. Almost like the green skinned woman could read the blond's mind, she slowly began to lean her head down in a fashion many would do if they wished to whisper something secret into another's ear. But Glinda knew as well as Elphaba this leaning was to capture lips. Not to exchange secrets. However, before green lips could reach pink ones a loud announcement was heard coming through the speaker. In turn irrupting their soon to be kiss.

"Last call for tea and cookies in the dinning car before pit stop. I repeat, last call for passengers seeking tea and cookies before pit stop."

"Do you want some tea and cookies?" Elphaba asked, inside cursing the announcement.

"Tea and cookies do sound very pleasant." Glinda replied her voice soft. She too, very much displeased with how the announcement kept green lips from crashing with her own. "Can you come with me, Elphie?

"Of course." Elphaba answered as they both stood up and headed together towards the dining car.

...X...

Luckily, the dining car was not very crowded, for only a few people were taking advantage of the tea and cookies. Glinda went to get her drink and sweets as Elphaba waited off to the side. Her eyes scanning for any signs of those teenage boys from before, but her heart began to relax as she saw Glinda's face light up with joy when her gaze fell upon the assortment of cookies before her. Elphaba was so entranced by Glinda that she didn't even noticed a heavy-set woman, who was covered with furs, push her out of the way but because of the harsh push it made the woman spill her glass of water with lemon on Elphaba's arm. With a loud yell of pain Elphaba gripped her right arm as she pulled away.

"Stop screaming you stupid, over sized, frog. It's only water." The heavy-set woman shouted. As a result of the cry from Elphaba Glinda quickly ran to her side.

"Elphie, what's wrong?" Glinda asked, her voice rising in concern.

"Your dumb green friend made me spill my glass of water with lemon, and it landed on her. Then she started screaming like a banshee." The heavy-set woman spat, not paying any attention to the burn marks that showed themselves on Elphaba's arm.

"Oh Elphie, sweet Oz, are you all right?" Glinda questioned, as she held the green woman in a loose embrace so not to hurt her arm anymore but to still bring comfort.

"I think so." Elphaba answered, as she looked over the blisters that covered her skin.

"And you!" Glinda yelled, her gaze falling on the heavy-set woman who was looking over her furs. "Be more careful! My friend is allergic to water."

"Allergic to water?" The heavy-set woman proclaimed. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard and honestly it sounds made up."

"It is not made up, you closed minded twit!" Glinda snapped.

"How dare you speak to me in that way!" The woman shouted. "It's your green friend's own fault for getting hurt. She was in my way!" Glinda couldn't take anymore of the mindless dribble from this woman, so Glinda took her tea and threw it at her. However with some careful footwork Glinda made it look like she had tripped. "My furs!" The heavy-set woman shrieked. "They're ruined!"

"I'm so sorry." Glinda replied in a slightly hidden sarcastic tone. "But it's your own fault for being in my way." With that Glinda helped Elphaba away and back to their train booth. "Am I hurting you?" Glinda asked as she began to wrap the blisters on Elphaba's arm.

"It strings a little but that's understandable." The green woman answered. Glinda was informed early, when they first met, that Elphaba was allergic to water but until now she had never seen the damage actually be delivered. Now she truly understood why Elphaba feared water so much. Even though the green woman didn't show the true degree of pain that gripped her arm, Glinda knew deep inside she must be hurting terribly. "You know, my sweet, your braver than you give yourself credit for." Elphaba said as Glinda finished wrapping her burns.

"Well, I must say, that woman wasn't very nice." Glinda replied. "And with all that fur she was wearing it seems she isn't too nice to animals either."

"You are truly amazing, Glinda." Elphaba said as a wide grin came across her face.

"Oh Elphie...go on." Glinda answered as she began to fan herself with her own hand.

"Your witty, and have a great sense of fashion...usually." Elphaba replied.

"I heard that you green bean." Glinda answered jokingly.

"But you are also very smart and you...are amazingly beautiful." After saying that Elphaba immediately stopped, as her face began to flush to a high level. Elphaba however wasn't the only one who was blushing.

Glinda's face had turned a light shade of pink. "Do you really mean that, Elphie?"

"Every word." Elphaba answered, her voice strong.

Glinda gave a warm smile to the green woman before nestling against her. Elphaba only grinned in return and moved slightly, so Glinda could cuddle more closer to her. "What is this feeling?" Glinda whispered. "My pulse is rushing. My head is reeling. My face is flushing. Oh, what is this feeling? It must be love."

...X...

An hour passed before the train started to slow. "We must be at the train pit spot." Elphaba said. "The sun won't set for a few more hours which is a plus. It will help us find an inn better in unknown territory."

"Remember to keep your ticket in a safe place." The conductor's voice came across the speaker. "You will need it to get back on the train tomorrow morning. No ticket means no ride to the Emerald City."

"Do you have your ticket?" Glinda asked.

"Yup, it's right here." Elphaba said as she pulled out the ticket only to have it swept out of her hand by a powerful wind that carried her ticket out the window. "Oh, no, my ticket!" Elphaba shouted.

"Don't worry, Elphie, you get the suitcase and I'll grab your ticket and met you outside." Glinda said.

"All right, see you in a minute." Elphaba answered as she watched Glinda take off at a high speed.

However, only seconds after Glinda had left, an uneasy feeling fell upon Elphaba's heart. Her eyes caught sight of a hunter passing by her booth, a large knife was clipped to his belt. "Excuse me, sir?" Elphaba called to him.

"Ummm, yes?" The hunter asked, obvious confused about her skin color.

Elphaba just ignored the strange look he gave her and asked, "How much do you want for that hunting knife?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Glinda hurried off the train and followed Elphaba's ticket that was still caught up in the breeze. "Oh, no you don't." Glinda called after the ticket as she closed in on it, but her chasing had allowed herself to be separate from the group. Luckily for Glinda, the wind soon lost strength and the ticket floated slowly down into her reach. "Got ya." Glinda answered as she put the ticket into her pocket, but as Glinda turned to head back to the train someone grabbed her and pinned her arms at her side.

"Remember us?" A harsh voice spat. When Glinda looked she saw, the two teenage boys, Sid and Fred who had bothered her when she was in the dinning car. "Not to wise of you to wander away from the crowd. Especially from your green friend."

"Let me go now!" Glinda shouted, but Sid only clamped one of his hands over her mouth.

"We're definitely going to have fun with you," Fred laughed, as he started to touch Glinda's golden locks. However, once his hand brushed the brim of Glinda's forehead a flash of metal made itself known, not to mention a sound of ripping flesh. "Aaaaaaa...by Oz, my face!" Fred screamed as his hands pressed against his cheek. A long slash mark now appeared as blood escaped down his face. Just then, a great cackle burst forth and filled the two boys with enormous fear.

"You bastards don't learn, do you?" Elphaba's voice, which was filled with great wrath, rang out.

"Oh, shit, my face." Fred yelled as Elphaba stepped out of the shadows, the hunter's knife resting in her hand. Everyone could see a fair amount of blood dripping off from the tip. She slowly walked over to Fred, who had fallen onto the ground as a result of the gash delivered to his face. "Please, don't hurt me anymore." Fred begged, his voice trembling greatly.

Elphaba's gaze left Fred however, and rested on Sid who quickly released Glinda once the green woman's angry eyes fell upon him. "Look..." Sid shuddered. "We're sorry."

"Oh, you will be." Elphaba answered as she gripped the knife tighter. "Time to gut some fish." Lighting and thunder could be heard and seen off in the distance, signaling a upcoming storm, but Glinda could bet Elphaba's rage had conjured it up.

"Please, we're really sorry." Sid said, his voice filled fear. "Stay back!" But when Elphaba didn't stop, Sid drew back his arm and tried to hit her in the jaw. The green skinned woman easily dodged the blow and once in close enough range herself back handed the teenage boy across the face. Once Sid made contact with the ground, she then kicked him hard in the stomach a couple of times. When the blows were completed however Elphaba's rage seemed to decrease slightly. She looked at Glinda who ran to her side and embraced her tightly. Once Glinda's arms in circled her the rage that consumed Elphaba's body, only moments ago, was completely gone.

Eventually, when they pulled away from the hug, Elphaba just turned to the two boys who were still laying on the ground and said, "I hope you two learned your lesson." With that Elphaba and Glinda began to walk away. Both Fred and Sid didn't know how lucky they were, for they had survived the wrath of the future Wicked Witch of the West.

...X...

"That was different." Elphaba whispered as they made it made it back to the crowd of people exiting the train. "I have never had rage like that. I could barely control it."

"Everyone gets angry, Elphie." Glinda answered in a soothing manner. "You were just trying to protect me that's all." She then began to caress the green woman's closet arm. The light touches delivered by Glinda brought a gentle calmness to Elphaba's heart. "Who knows what they would have done to me if you didn't come when you did, and beat some sense into them."

"Thank you, my sweet, for your kind words." Elphaba replied as she brushed Glinda's golden hair. "Now let's see if we can find an inn." She then felt the weight of coins in her pocket. "An inn we can afford."

...X...

The sun had almost set completely when Elphaba and Glinda found a inn. Once they walked inside Glinda turned to Elphaba and said, "I'm going to powder my nose. I'll be right back."

"I'll get us a room." Elphaba replied as she watched Glinda leave her sights before approaching the inn keeper. Elphaba hoped they could get a room with the little money they had. She had sold the hunting knife and have gotten more money than she thought for it, so her hopes were high, but she wasn't sure how much inn rooms costed in this town. "Good evening, I'm looking to rent a room for myself and my friend for the night."

The inn keeper nodded her head totally unfazed that the woman speaking to her was a hue of green. "Here's our prices for two beds or one." The inn keeper replied as she showed Elphaba the prices for both rooms.

The price for two beds were far more expensive than Elphaba wanted to pay so after a few seconds of thought she answered, "One bed please." With that she placed the correct number of coins on the table.

The inn keeper then handed Elphaba a key and said, "Your room is number twelve."

Once Elphaba pocketed the key Glinda could be seen exiting the bathroom. "Are we all set, Elphie?"

"All set." The green woman answered as she picked up her suitcase. "Let's go check our room out."

After a flight of stairs they got to room number twelve. As soon as Elphaba opened the door to their room she chuckled to herself. She gazed at Glinda who's expression looked questionable about their room. "It's quite small." Glnda said.

"Some would call it cozy." Elphaba answered as she walked in and laid her suitcase up against the armoire.

"Most would call it small." Glinda replied as she took great care in walking inside, almost like hidden bombs were planted in random spots in the room and she wished not to land on any of them.

"Well, at least we are out of the elements." Elphaba answered as she took a quick look out the window.

Glinda scanned the room and noticed something very potent. "Elphie?"

"Yes, Glinda?"

"Do we only have one bed?"

"Yes, well ummm, you see the price for two beds were far to high, so I got a room with only one bed. But don't worry when darkness falls I'll let you sleep in the bed, and I'll sleep on the floor. I would never suggest you to sleep on the floor." Elphaba found herself rambling because she knew deep inside she wanted Glinda and herself to share a bed. How she longed to hold the beautiful golden haired maiden in her arms, to touch that skin, and kiss her mouth.

"Oh Elphie, you don't have to sleep on the floor." Glinda replied. "This bed can fit two. It might be a cozy fit but it can be done. I mean as long as you don't mind sharing a bed."

"I don't." Elphaba answered without hesitation. She blushed slightly realizing how quickly she had answered. "That is to say... if you don't mind sharing a bed with me."

"I don't mind." Glinda said, her voice quite heavy.

"Good." Elphaba replied as music could be heard coming from outside. The green woman looked outside to see a small band playing a jumpy tune just in front of the inn.

"Oh music!" Glinda shouted with glee. "Come dance with me, Elphie."

"Dance?" Elphaba questioned, her voice clearly showing she was uncertain.

"Yes, dancing, come on." Glinda said as she went by her side and placed a hand on one of Elphaba's shoulders to get her to start moving.

"I'm really not good at dancing, Glinda." Elphaba replied, as she began to move slightly.

"You were fine at the Oz Dust." Glinda pointed out.

"Well, that was more to prove a point." Elphaba answered as she started to gain more confidence, so she started to move a bit closer to Glinda and grasped one of her hands. The music gained its rhythm and in turn Elphaba took the lead of the dance. She began to twirl Glinda around a few times as her self-doubt disappeared.

"And you said your not good at dancing." Glinda said as the song ended and a slow pace song started up.

As the slower paced song filled the air both young women stopped their movements, but Elphaba's mind quickly informed her this was a prefect chance to get close to Glinda. So with a formal bow she said, "May have this dance?"

"Yes you may." Glinda answered, as Elphaba placed one hand around Glinda's waist and took her other hand in her own green one. Glinda then placed her free hand on Elphaba's shoulder as she allowed herself to be led into a slow paced dance. Having Elphaba hold her in such a way caused goosebumps to form upon her arms, and her heart to beat wildly. After a minute of dancing to the rhythm Elphaba could tell the song was going to end soon, so she spun Glinda around one last time before having her end up swept into her arms.

"_No dumb announcement is going to irrupt me from kissing Glinda now."_ Elphaba thought to herself as she gazed deeply into sapphire eyes before slowing leaning her head down, however just then Elphaba's stomach started to grumble.

"Is my Elphie hungry?" Glinda asked, with a giggle.

"Maybe a little." Elphaba answered as she reluctantly let Glinda go and scratched nervously behind her ear.

"Come here." Glinda said as she sat on the bed and patted the available spot next to her. "I still have some cookies from the dining car."

Elphaba only had to take a couple steps before she was able to sit next to Glinda who handed her some pink dyed cookies with green sprinkles on top. Elphaba soon noticed that all the cookies that Glinda had taken from the dining car were the pink ones with the green sprinkles on top. "You must really like those kind of cookies." Elphaba pointed out.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, pink goes good with green." Glinda answered as she took a bite of her cookie, and swallowed before adding, "Not to mention...green looks fantastic on top of pink."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After their meager meal of cookies, they both found it was too early to go to sleep, so they entertained themselves by doing their own thing. Elphaba took to reading as Glinda took to brushing her hair, however Elphaba found herself looking up to gaze at the golden haired beauty. "Get a grip, Elphaba." She whispered out loud to herself"Glinda could never love you. Look at you...your green. She could have anyone that means she would never chose you."

Unknown to Elphaba, Glinda also found herself gazing upon the green woman from the reflection of the mirror. She could hardly concentrate on her hair. Glinda's eyes just couldn't pull themselves away from the emerald skinned beauty. Every little trait made Glinda's heart flutter. The way Elphie would mumble to herself, the way she carefully would turn the page of her book, and how her eyes would narrow just slightly as she read an important part in her book.

"Sweet Oz, what a woman." Glinda whispered as she laid a hand upon her chest to feel her heart beating with a great intensity from the result of thinking about Elphaba.

"Are you all right, my sweet?" Elphaba asked, once she saw Glinda hold her chest.

Glinda nearly swooned as the result of the green woman calling her _my sweet_ again. "Yes everything is fine, Elphie. Just was in a train of thought." Glinda answered as she went back to brushing her hair.

Some time passed before Elphaba noticed Glinda yawning. "Are you tired, Glinda?"

"Not...really." Glinda said trying to suppress another yawn.

"Come on." Elphaba replied with a motion of her hand once she shut her book. "Darkness has fallen, and that means one should sleep."

"I have no nightgown to wear." Glinda said as she put away her brush and approached Elphaba. _"I guess I'll have to sleep naked."_ Glinda told herself.

"I have something you can wear." Elphaba responded as she opened her suitcase and tossed Glinda a long white nightgown.

"Thank you." Glinda answered, her voice hinting she was disappointed she wasn't going to be next to Elphie naked. "What are you going to wear?"

"I usually wear a tank top and shorts to bed." Elphaba answered.

"I should have known." Glinda admitted as she continued the conversation as she started to remove her clothes. Elphaba's mouth suddenly became quite dry as Glinda unbuttoned her dress and began to remove it from her body. Then she proceeded to turn so her back to face Elphaba before removing her bra.

"I hope that nightgown is adequate." Elphaba replied, as she tried to keep her voice steady.

"It's not exactly my style but it is cute in its own way." Glinda answered, as she put on the nightgown. Once she turned around she saw Elphaba had already changed into night wear attire. "Goodness, Elphie, you're fast at changing your clothes."

"Maybe your slow at changing." Elphaba replied as she moved to the left side of the bed so Glinda could get in herself. "Do you have enough room?"

"Plenty." Glinda answered, wishing the green woman would shift closer to her. "You can move closer if you want."

"Are you sure?" Elphaba asked her voice hopeful.

"Very sure." Glinda replied. After getting the okay Elphaba did move closer which caused a shiver to pass over Glinda's body. "Sweet Oz." She whispered as Elphaba's skin made contact with her own.

"You say something?" Elphaba questioned.

"Nothing." Glinda answered back. "Goodnight Elphie."

"Goodnight Glinda." Elphaba returned as she lifted her head up and placed a light kiss on Glinda's cheek. Elphaba knew that sleep never found her that often and she doubted that this time would be any different. Especially with Glinda's words consuming her brain, _not to mention green looks fantastic on top of pink._

..X...

It was several hours later before Glinda awoke to a fair amount of water droplets falling upon her face. Glinda turned to lay on her side but quickly noticed Elphaba was not in bed with her. In great alarm she sat up in bed. "Elphie?"

"I'm here." Glinda heard a voice call out. Just then with the help from a flash of lighting, and the burning candle on the night stand, Glinda could see her green skinned companion sitting in the top left corner of the room.

"Elphie?" Glinda called softy as more rain drops fell upon her skin. Not wasting anytime Glinda closed the window, that laid above the bed, and locked it tightly. No doubt the storm had caused the window to open and the rain drops had hit the green woman. After drying her hands Glinda went by Elphaba's side and kneeled down next to her. "Are you all right?"

"I don't like rainstorms." Elphaba answered, her voice showed she was still a little fearful.

"Did you get hurt?" Glinda asked in concern.

"Only a little bit." Elphaba replied, Glinda could tell by looking in the green woman's brown eyes, that she was ashamed for getting injured.

"Come back to bed. I closed the window and locked it tight. Besides the storm should pass very soon." Glinda said as she took one of the green skinned woman's hands in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Elphaba nodded her head slowly before answering, "Okay." Glinda lead Elphaba back to bed and once they were both under the covers Glinda held Elphaba tightly against her. Every time the thunder would clash Glinda could feel Elphie tense up but then relax once again in her arms. The storm raged on for another half an hour, and with it vast amounts of flashing light, bands of thunder, and mighty storm clouds consumed the sky.

Finally when the storm passed both young women laid awake, in silence for a good amount of time until Glinda broke it. "It must be an awful thing to be allergic to water."

It's an inconvenience." Elphaba admitted as she stared in Glinda's blue eyes. The young blond was still visible for the moon shining through the window and the candle in the room gave off a fair amount of light.

"It does make me think, however." Glinda said. "How does one so beautiful as yourself get cursed with such an inconvenience?"

"Don't lie to me, Glinda. I'm anything but beautiful." Elphaba replied. "No one would ever think I'm truly beautiful much less love me."

"I am not lying, Elphie." Glinda said firmly. "I truly think your beautiful and I...I love you."

The last statement took Elphaba by surprise. She knew deeply in her own heart she was in love with Glinda, but she never dreamed the feeling would be mutual. "You love me?" Elphaba asked.

"More than you know." Glinda answered. "Much more than you know."

After that statement was made, Elphaba responded by gently leaning her head down to take pink lips against her own, and this time there was nothing to irrupt their lips from meeting. The kiss first started out slowly and gently as they both melted into it. When they finally parted, both of their breaths were ragged from desire. "I love you, my sweet." Elphaba said as she cupped Glinda's face. "May I show you how much I love you?"

"Oh, yes, please." Glinda begged as she felt Elphaba's lips on her neck before she carefully climbed on top of her body. Glinda felt so brave that her and Elphaba were taking this step. Their feelings were finally out in the open, to be expressed fully and completely.

"Your right." Elphaba said, in between delivering kisses to her love. "Green does look fantastic on top of pink." Elphaba then trailed her kisses back up to Glinda's face and green lips united with pink for a fiery kiss. As they kissed Glinda started to pull at Elphaba's tank top in an effort to remove it. When Elphaba felt Glinda tugging on her shirt she pulled away abruptly. Glinda whimpered when Elphaba's lips left her own, but the green-skinned woman quickly removed her tank top before continuing the kiss. Glinda then made a lustful groan as Elphaba's bare chest was free from the material barrier, but now it was Elphaba's turn to pull at Glinda's nightgown. "I need to feel you." Elphaba whispered, in earnest as she nuzzled Glinda's neck and tenderly cupped one of Glinda's breasts.

Glinda gave a small whimper in response as she put her own hand over Elphaba's. "I'm your." The green woman then carefully helped Glinda up so she was in a sitting position before pulling the nightgown over her head and casting the garment to the floor. "My beautiful, Elphie." Glinda whispered as she allowed herself to be laid back down on the bed. Once the nightgown was gone, Glinda felt suddenly very vulnerable, for now she was completely exposed to the green woman. However, Glinda couldn't think of anyone, besides Elphaba, that she would surrender absolutely too. Elphaba's gaze fell over Glinda. From her blue eyes to her ample breasts, before lips crashed together again, with great passion. Glinda moaned loudly as Elphaba's lips descended down her jaw to her neck and chest. Glinda encouraged her green lover by gripping her raven hair tightly. "Oh, Elphie, please don't stop." Glinda whimpered, her voice showing she was very aroused. Elphaba's lips kept roaming, fueled by Glinda's gasps and moans of pleasure. It wasn't long before Glinda screamed out Elphaba's name, and both knew if the storm's thunder didn't wake the other residents in the inn, no doubt Glinda's scream would.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Many hours passed before Elphaba's and Glinda's love making was complete. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon as they laid securely in each other's arms. Glinda's head resting in the crook of Elphaba's shoulder. The green woman peered lovingly at her fair-haired beauty before she began to caress Glinda's face and neck. Almost immediately as Elphaba's touch descended Glinda's eyes fluttered open. "My Elphie." Glinda whispered as she lifted her head and they shared a deep kiss.

"Hello, my sweet." Elphaba answered, her voice gentle.

"Oh, Elphaba, I wish we could stay like this forever." Glinda said as sighed out deeply in a relaxing fashion. "Just you and me."

"Same here, my pretty, but I doubt anyone would approve of this union." Elphaba replied, as she thought of the disapproval stares many people would give them.

"I don't care what Oz thinks." Glinda said firmly. "I want us to be together, Elphie. We need a plan, so we can make sure that happens."

Elphaba thought deeply of a plan so Oz wouldn't suspect anything then they could be together, at least one day in the future. "I might have an idea." Elphaba answered.

"What is it?" Glinda questioned.

"We must both pretend to be in love with someone else." Elphaba replied.

"Who?" Glinda asked.

"Let's say Fiyero. This way Oz won't suspect anything and then when the timing is right we can leave and be together."

"Do you think it will work?" Glinda asked.

"If we play it up right." Elphaba answered. "It's the only way."

"All right, as long as someday we're together." Glinda said.

"Don't worry, my sweet, someday we will be together. I love you." Elphaba replied, her voice strong.

Glinda smiled at her green lover as she answered, "I love you too, Elphie. I will love you forever." Elphaba then proceeded to roll on top of Glinda and straddle her before taking her lips for a passionate kiss.

Another hour or so passed before Elphaba and Glinda got dressed and packed to leave the inn. As Elphaba jammed the last of her items into her suitcase she noticed Glinda looking out the window. After shutting and locking her suitcase Elphaba walked over to Glinda and wrapped her arms around the blond's waist from behind.

"Are you all set to leave?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." Glinda answered, as she laid her hands on top of the green ones that held her. "What do you think the Wizard will be like?"

"Wonderful, I assume." Elphaba replied. "That is what everyone tells me."

"Just think, Elphaba, if this goes well you could become the Wizard's apprentice." Glinda said as she turned around and rested her hands on the green woman's shoulders. "Your life could change completely."

"It already has." Elphaba answered as she brought her lips against Glinda's. As the kiss gained strength Elphaba backed Glinda up against the wall and pinned her arms above her head. Glinda gave a moan when she felt her green lover restrain her gently. Elphaba then started to plant kisses along Glinda's jaw, neck, and collarbone. She would have continued of the large clock didn't chime loudly, for it singled they had to leave now to make it to the train pit stop in time. "Forgive me, my sweet, but we must go now."

"Your leaving me like this?" Glinda asked. "You truly are a wicked woman."

"I'll make it up to you...I promise." Elphaba replied as she nibbled Glinda's neck before releasing her arms from the pin.

"Your still Wicked." Glinda whispered as she planted a kiss on her green lover's cheek.

Elphaba only smiled as she picked up her suitcase and extended her free hand to Glinda and waited until she took it before answering, "Good."

...X...

"Well it looks like me didn't miss the train." Glinda said as they made it to the train pit stop, however Glinda could see Elphaba smiling broadly as her gaze favored the west. "Elphie? What is it? What are you looking for?"

"I don't know." Elphaba replied. "I just feel like something is coming."

"Something big is coming from the west?" Glinda asked.

"Yes, from the west." Elphaba answered, as her stare began to harden. "Something, but I'm not sure what it is yet."

"Then how do you know something is coming then?" Glinda questioned, as more people started to arrive to wait for the train.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling, but just you wait. Before we know it something big will come from the west." Elphaba replied.

"If we care to find this big...something...where should we look then?" Glinda asked.

"Look to the western sky of course." Elphaba answered as she felt Glinda link arms with her.

"We will see then." Glinda said as the crowd waiting for the train grew rapidly. "We're off to see the Wizard."

"That we are. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz." Elphaba replied, as she kissed Glinda quickly before the sound of a train whistle was heard in the distance. _"One way or another my future will be decided." _Elphaba whispered to herself, as the train came to a stop and the large crowd began to get on board.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After getting on board Elphaba's and Glinda's tickets were checked and marked before they quickly reclaimed their original booth, and settled down for the last leg of the journey. Glinda couldn't understand why Elphaba still let a stoic exterior consume her. She was going to see The Wizard of Oz for crying out loud, but Glinda assumed Elphaba wasn't getting her hopes up. (Just in case something went wrong.) But Glinda couldn't see the Wizard not liking Elphaba.

With one last whistle the train began to move away from the pit stop before picking up its pace. A few minutes passed before Elphaba noticed Glinda looked a t bit uneasy. "Are you all right, Glinda?"

"I'm worried for you, Elphie." Glinda replied. "I hope things go well for you with the Wizard."

"All we have to do is think positive, I suppose." Elphaba answered, as she took Glinda's hands in her own and gave them a gently squeeze. You know we don't have to see the Wizard right away."

"We don't?" Glinda questioned.

"Not at all." Elphaba said. "When we get off the train we can spend sometime looking around."

"You mean we could go shopping and socialize with others?" Glinda asked, her voice hopeful.

"Sure we can." Elphaba answered. "We could spend a day just exploring the Emerald City."

"Oh Elphie, that would be great, but a whole day? Not that I'm complaining but won't that a long time without meeting the Wizard?" Glinda asked.

"Then we'll make it one short day in the Emerald City. Trust me, there's got to be a ton of exquisite things to see." Elphaba answered. "Like...like libraries."

"How about dress salons? Stores? Palaces?" Glinda asked eagerly.

"I bet they have those too that we can see." Elphaba replied.

"So your serious? We could actually spend a day in the Emerald City?" Glinda asked.

"Sure, I mean as long as we keep it to one short day." Elphaba answered, as she winked her eye.

"One short day to wander about and enjoy." Glinda responded by throwing her arms around the green woman's neck and kissed her passionately.

As the kiss deepened Elphaba let her hands roam over Glinda's body. "I still need to finish what I started before we left the inn."

"Here?" Glinda questioned as the green woman started to trail kisses down her neck. "In the train?"

"I can always stop if you prefer." Elphaba said as she pulled back.

"Don't you dare." Glinda nearly shouted as she pulled Elphaba's lips back to her flesh. With that answer by Glinda Elphaba then moved her body, so it now pinned Glinda against the train booth seat. After delivering a few more kisses to Glinda's neck Elphaba then traveled north to capture pink lips with her own for another passionate kiss. Then Elphaba pushed up Glnida's dress just enough to catch a quick peek of her pink panties.

"I like." Elphaba growled, as she began another assault of kisses across Glinda's neck.

"I think you and I can both agree, we will like it more when it's on the floor." Glinda replied, her voice heavy with desire.

"Yes, that sounds very right." Elphaba answered, as she started to work Glinda out of her clothes.

...X...

Some time passed before Elphaba and Glinda was taking a short nap when the sun's light coming through the window was detracting so Elphaba went to lower the shade when something strange caught her eye. An unknown man could be seen riding a horse at top speed along side the train.

"Hey, Elphaba, look at that." Glinda said as she joined Elphaba in peering at this unknown man. "I have never seen anyone try to race a train with a horse before. Either that or he really wants to make this train ride to the Emerald City."

Elphaba studied the strange man who was excessively covered with clothes. The unknown man steered his horse extremely close to the train before making a gigantic leap off his horse to the train. With an evil grin across his face he began to work on one of the doors leading into the train cars. "We got to get to the conductor and fast." Elphaba said quickly.

"Elphie, what is it?" Glinda asked in concern.

"I'm pretty sure that man is going to rob this train." Elphaba answered as she unlocked their door to the booth.

"Rob the train? Who ever heard of someone robbing a train?" Glinda replied, as the unknown man got the train door to open.

"Sweet Oz he's gotten in." Elphaba answered. "We have to warn the conductor." With that said Elphaba leaped from her seat and opened the door to their train booth.

"Elphie wait!" Glinda called after her. "How do you know if this man is a robber?"

Elphaba peered into the window of the other car to see the unknown man whipping a knife around as he pointed it to some of the passages on the train. "I don't know I just have a feeling he is." Elphaba replied. "Especially when he's making people give him their money."

Glinda also looked through he window to see the man stuffing the money the passengers gave him into a sack. "Okay maybe he is a robber."

"Come on we have to go now." Elphaba said, as she took Glinda's hand and began to lead her away in the opposite direction.

"Elphie, the way to the conductor is the back the other way." Glinda replied.

"We can't go that way. The robber is at the first passenger car. No doubt he'll come our way when he's done robbing them. We need to take another route. That's why we are heading to the caboose." Elphaba said.

Glinda just allowed herself to be pulled along until they got inside the caboose. "Elphaba how being in the caboose suppose to let us warn the conductor about the robbery?" Glinda asked, as they took a moment or two to scan their surroundings.

"You'll see." Elphaba said as she suddenly pushed Glinda into a storage closet and blocked the door with a few heavy boxes to prevent her from escaping. "Forgive me, Glinda, but I can't have you getting hurt."

"Elphaba, let me out!" Glinda shouted, as she pounded on the door to attempt to free herself.

"I'm sorry, my sweet, I'll be back very soon." Elphaba answered as she left the caboose. There was only one way to warn the conductor in time without being spotted by the robber. It was a dangerous way, but Elphaba knew she had no choice. She had to climb on top of the train cars and hope she didn't lose her footing. After taking a deep breath, to calm herself a bit, Elphaba began to climb up the ladder, so she could start her across the train cars. As the green woman reached the roof of the first train car she could feel her heart race. One false move or distraction from the smoke from the train's smoke stack could cause her to fall to her death. "Nice and steady." Elphaba told herself as she began to quicken her pace just a tad. The wind whipped her raven hair about causing another hazard for if it obstruct her vision that could be fatal. But the urge to do good and stop the robbery kept the feeling of complete fear at bay. To be honest, Elphaba was actually more worried about what Glinda would do to her once she was released from the storage closet.

However step after careful step finally lead Elphaba to the coal car. This car was before the engine car, where the conductor was. With a cautious placement of her feet Elphaba made it to the ladder and climbed down. "That wasn't so bad." Elphaba said, her voice trembling just a bit. "Now to warn the conductor."

...X...

"That dumb green artichoke!" Glinda yelled. "How dare she trap me in here. At least give me a mirror and a brush so I won't get bored. Oh, I wish I could find a way to get out of here." Glinda then sat down on an empty box, but when she rested her hand down she found a screwdriver. "Hmmmm, this could be useful. Very useful indeed."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Who the hell are you?" The conductor asked as Elphaba bursted through the door.

"Never mind that right now." Elphaba said. "There is a robbery taking place right now in this very train."

"Are you mad woman?" The conductor exclaimed. "If there was a robbery taking place I would know. Besides what I'm I suppose to do about it?"

"The robber might highjack the train, and I thought you should know because don't you have a procedure for this kind of thing?" Elphaba asked.

"Not really." The conductor replied. "Besides who wants to rob a train when there are banks?"

Suddenly the door opened and the robber walked through. "Sorry to disturb you but I'll be taking over this train now." The robber said as he made his knife known.

"I can't let you do that." The conductor said, his voice showing he was scared.

"Well who's going to stop me, then, you?" The robber asked as he pointed his knife only inches away from the conductor's throat.

"No...he's not but I will." Elphaba replied as she punched the robber across the jaw.

"Ouch, that hurt like hell." The robber shouted as he pulled away. "Hell, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. The mind does that sometimes when you have drank enough liquor for so many years, like I have. But I guess there is a really a green girl here too. Well too bad I have to kill you."

"I'm not afraid of you." Elphaba spat, as he lunged at her knife ready to deceiver a fatal blow. However she shot her hand out just in time and the two began to wrestle for control of the knife. The conductor only stood in fear his body not sure what else to do.

...X...

With the screwdriver Glinda made a quick work of the storage closet door as she unscrew the bolts holding it. Once the door was gone the boxes could no longer hold her inside. "Now to get to Elphaba." Glinda said after brushing some of the dust from her dress. "And Elphaba is going to hear it from me. She thinks she can just lock me in a storage closet, I mean really, she could have asked first. I mean that would have been the polite thing to do."

...X...

"Your just delaying the inevitable." The robber yelled as they continued to fight over the knife. "You will die."

"We'll all going to die someday." Elphaba retorted as the robber kicked her in the stomach and came victorious with the knife.

"I'm robbing this train and no one is going to stop me!" The robber yelled angrily, however just then the door swung open with great speed, and it knocked the robber down and out cold for the time being.

"I knew I would find you here!" Glinda shouted at Elphaba, as she approached her. "You had no right leaving me in a storage closet!"

"I'm sorry Glinda, but I couldn't have you follow me across the roofs of the train cars." Elphaba replied, her voice clearly showing she did feel a little guilty for leaving Glinda in a storage closet.

"That still doesn't give you the...wait...what? You walked across the roof tops of the train cars?" Glinda asked in shock. "You crazy green bean! You could have fallen to your death!"

"I didn't fall though." Elphaba said as she turned her around to give attention to the scared stiff conductor. "Hey you all right?" Both the green woman and the blond didn't see the robber regain consciousness and slowly get to his feet. With one quick move he grabbed Glinda and held his knife against her throat.

"Move and she dies." The robber sneered. "You can't beat me that easily. I'm going now and I'm taking this cute, little, blonde with me. She's going to be my insurance that no one tries to follow me because if they do...well I think you know." With that he dragged Glinda out the door.

Once the robber was gone Elphaba quickly headed towards a ladder that was found just off side of the engine room. "What the hell are you doing? Didn't you hear him? Follow him and that girl is dead." The conductor said as he watched Elphaba begin to climb up the ladder that would lead her to the train car roof tops.

"I'm not following_ him_. I'm following _Glinda_." Elphaba replied as she reached the top of the ladder and that lead her to the first roof of the train cars. Once again she took great care in the placement of her feet before carefully beginning her way across the roof tops for the second time. Her legs shook a bit as she made her way. She was a bit faster with her pace even though going in the opposite direction the train was moving proved to be fairly difficult. However roof top after roof top Elphaba walked across until she got to the last one before the caboose. There she crouched down and waited. Several moments passed before the robber exited out the door as he dragged Glinda with him.

"Please, you have everyone's money, so let me go." Glinda said as she struggled against the robber's hold.

"Why only have money when I can have you as a bonus?" The robber replied, as he pulled Glinda close to him. Elphaba wanted to tackle the robber right then and there, but his knife still lingered too close to Glinda for her to make a move. Glinda tried to push the robber away, but he held on strong. "Ha, ha, your not going anywhere beautiful."

"We'll see about that." Glinda said as she kicked him in the gut. The quick strike allowed Glinda to escape the robber's grasp for at least the time being.

"Not a smart thing to do." The robber sneered as he raised his knife.

Suddenly however Elphaba leaped down from the roof top and tackled the robber. Her punches landed against the robber's jaw and neck. "You should learn to keep your hands to yourself, you son of a bitch!" Elphaba yelled as she never stopped her waves of punches.

Once the shock of the secret attack disappeared the robber broke free of the green woman's fury and started up the ladder to the train car roof tops.

"Elphie, let him go!" Glinda shouted, but Elphaba inroged her golden-haired companion's words as she started after him.

"Leave me be!" The robber yelled at the green woman. "Don't come any closer and I won't kill you."

"Do you really think I'm afraid of you?" Elphaba replied with a heavy cackle. "I'm not the one bleeding here."

The robber wiped the blood from his mouth before he began to take more steps backwards, but Elphaba only took more steps towards him.

"Why don't you let me be?" The robber screamed angrily.

"You were messing with the young golden-haired woman." Elphaba answered, her voice thick. "That doesn't fly with me."

Seeing the fire in the green skinned woman's eyes made the robber's blood go cold. "This is your last chance. Leave me be."

It took several long moments but Elphaba soon let go of some of her anger. The green woman knew she couldn't let her wrath control her actions. She couldn't get caught up into her rage. "Give me the money that you stole from the people in the train."

The robber slowly nodded his head as he made his way close to Elphaba. He held out the sack of money. However when Elphaba's hand lingered only inches away from the sack the robber punched her in the stomach. The green-skinned woman crumpled to the ground as she held her gut. "I told you to leave me be!" The robber shouted as he kicked Elphaba again, and as a result she rolled dangerously close to the edge of the train roof top. Glinda could only watch in horror as the robber tested the sharpness of his knife. "Well it's over for you." The robber sneered. "I wonder if you bleed green blood?"

"It's not over yet!" Elphaba shouted as she drew back her leg and let it hit, with great strength, again the robber's knee. With that powerful strike the robber was knocked off his feet, and just like that the tables had turned.

"Elphie, get down here quick!" Glinda yelled to the green woman, her voice filled with panic.

Elphaba grabbed the sack of money before looking behind her to see what Glinda was warning her about. After seeing the danger Elphaba turned to the robber and said, "Stay down." She then made it down the ladder and off the roof tops.

"Stay down?" The robber spat. "She thinks she can beat me, ha!" With that the robber stood up. "No one defeats me! No one! No one has ever..." However the robber's words were cut off when the train passed under a tunnel. For if he had just stayed down he would have made the clearance between the roof of the train and the tunnel.

"Elphie, are you all right?" Glinda asked, as she looked over the green woman they passed away from the tunnel.

"I'm fine." Elphaba answered, as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Are you hurt?" Glinda asked, in concern, as she brushed her hands across the green woman's brow.

"I'm okay, really." Elphaba answered. "My gut hurts a little from where that robber kicked me, but other than that I'm good." She then held up the sack. "I got the money though. Let's get it back to the passengers."

Before Elphaba could turn around, back towards the passengers train cars, Glinda pulled her into a deep kiss that caused them to become a little bit dizzy from the passion. "Don't scare me like that again. That robber could have really hurt you. Elphie, you got to work on being calmer, and not fly off the handle so much."

"I'll keep that in mind, my sweet." Elphaba replied as she linked arms with Glinda. "But it's hard to avoid causing a commotion when one is a commotion."

**Author's note: Only one more chapter to go.**


	8. Chapter 8

Final Chapter

It wasn't long before the money was returned to the people in the train. The ordeal had shook upmany passengers, but Elphaba seemed quite calm. After only getting a hand fulls of great thanks for returning the money Elphaba and Glinda returned to their train booth. Glinda could see fatigue lingering in the green woman's eyes. "Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"Yes?" Elphaba replied, her voice weary.

"Are you tired?" Glinda asked, as she stroked one of the green woman's hand.

"A little bit." Elphaba answered.

"Well you better rest up, Elphie, because we're going to have one busy day in the Emerald City." Glinda replied as she kissed the green woman's cheek.

"Remember it's one short day." Elphaba said, as she gave Glinda a wink.

"Oh, yes, I nearly forgot." Glinda answered, as an announcement came over the speakers. It made note that in less than a hour the train would arrive at the Emerald City.

...X...

About thirty minutes passed before the green buildings of the Emerald City could be seen. Glinda gave a squeal of joy once she caught view of them. "Oh Elphie, we're here!" Glinda could barely tame her excitement as they both made it off the train. Elphaba could only smile widely as Glinda grabbed her arm tightly and reply, "Oh, I always wanted to see the Emerald City."

...X...

Much more time would pass. Time that changed Elphaba's and Glinda's lives forever. For in that time one girl would be dubbed _Wicked_ and the other _Good_, but the story wouldn't end with a bucket of water. No, the Wicked Witch of the West wasn't dead and gone.

Yes, more time would pass before Elphaba came back to Glinda. It was years before Elphaba returned and made her presence known.

"I love you, Glinda." Elphaba said, her voice just as strong as that night in the inn. Elphaba waited for an answer from Glinda. She waited for any kind of reply. She knew the shock of actually being alive still gripped Glinda, but she would have waited forever for a response.

Glinda did eventually answer, for she fell into the green woman's arms, sobbing tears of joy, as she replied, "I love you, Elphie. I will love you forever." With that both women knew their promise made so long ago had finally come true.

"_Don't worry, my sweet, someday we will be together. I love you." _

It was now so very true, both Elphaba and Glinda knew that they were finally at last..together.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it. Remember feedback is always welcome.**


End file.
